character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
E-123 Omega (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
Summary E-123 Omega is a robot created by Doctor Eggman as the last member of the E-100 series robots, originally created with the purpose of containing Shadow in stasis. He was imprisoned along with him after he failed to do so. This drove him to prove himself as the strongest of Eggman's robots. After battling Shadow he became a member of Team Dark along with him and Rouge, and continued towards his goal with his new team. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' Name: E-123 Omega/E-123 Ω Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Technically none, referred to with male pronouns Age: Unknown Classification: E-100 series robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Contains several weapons within his body, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Tech user, Resistance to electric and psychic attacks | Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid) Attack Potency: City level (The strongest member of Team Dark physically, putting him above Adventure Shadow and Rouge) | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Modern Shadow and Rouge though is stronger than them) '''Speed: FTL (Slightly slower than Shadow) with FTL reactions, higher movement speed via boosters | FTL with at least FTL reactions, combat and movement speed via boosters Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' Durability: City level | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Several weapons within his arms such as a gatling cannon, flamethrowers, miniguns, missile launchers, drill missiles, laser cannons, homing lasers, multiple semi-automatic single-barreled wrist cannons, sensors that can detect opponents, switches and lifeforms. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Usually charges into battle without thinking, and his targeting system is horrendously inaccurate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Omega Fire: '''Omega unleashes his flamethrowers across a wide area. *'Omega Missile:' Omega shoots a missile at the foe. *'Omega Launcher:' Omega launches a fireball. *'Omega Machine Gun:' Omega fires his gatling cannon. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Omega transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Omega gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Omega can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Omega turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Omega essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Omega is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Omega the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Omega turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Omega can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Omega to move through water like a living torpedo. '''Key:' Adventure Omega | Modern Omega Gallery File:Heroes Omega.png|Adventure Omega. File:Generations Omega.png|Generations Omega. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5